


Another Year

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [21]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fictober 2019, Forgiveness, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 27: "Can you wait for me?"





	Another Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi if anyone was curious, Mati's birthday was October 23rd and this is my third year writing about her! I originally wanted to do some sort of birthday related fic but life had me too busy so I was finally able to work it in for this prompt! A little late, but she'll forgive me.

"Where are my keys?" 

Mati popped her head out of the bathroom. "What did you say?" 

"I gotta go into town for something. Do you know where my keys are?" 

"Can you wait for me? I'd like to go but I'm getting in the shower." 

The water started running signaling Mati was now occupied, just as Trevor found his keys under the couch. Under normal circumstances he's wait, but this time he couldn't. And he couldn't tell her why. He just had to leave. 20 minutes later, Mati walked out with semi wet hair and a face clean from makeup, but her smile quickly faded when she realized she was alone. 

"Bitch." 

When Trevor walked through the door, Mati didn't bother to look up from her laptop. She let her music play at the same volume as she clicked on another clothing website.

"I know you're upset." Trevor said as he walked towards her. 

Mati finally looked up and noticed Trevor was hiding something behind his back. "Why'd you leave without waiting for me when I said I wanted to go?" 

"Listen, I know I'm shit. And I make things shittier by trying to fix them." 

Mati raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening." 

"I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday." 

Trevor then placed a small gift bag next to Mati. She stared at it for a while before slowly reaching out for it. She had been mad, but upon hearing Trevor confess he did in fact forget her birthday, she had already made her mind up to forgive him. Now she was as curious as ever as to what Trevor bought for her. 

Inside the bag was an even smaller, velvet box. They were already married, so that was out of the question. Mati opened the box to find a simple, purple pendant necklace with diamond encrusted earrings to go with it. Mati's heart swelled with adoration.

"Thank you baby, I love it." Mati kissed Trevor and smiled. "And I forgive you." 

"Trevor pulled her into a tight hug. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me. Happy late birthday."


End file.
